1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a container for displaying and securing commercial goods. More particularly, this invention relates to selectively configuring the container to provide a visual indication of what type or style of commercial goods is contained therein. Specifically, this invention relates to a color coded cassette insert for a clam-shell security container, which is used to visually indicate compatibility information about the goods contained therein.
2. Background Information
Commercial stores often display goods which are only compatible with one type of an electronic gaming or computer system. For example, a Nintendo® WHO gaming console will only play Wii® games, and likewise for a Microsoft® Xbox® console and games. A Wii® game will not play on an Xbox® console. However, multiple versions of the same goods may be offered. For example, the same game may be offered in the Wii® format as well as the Xbox® format. These games are often sold side-by-side on the store shelf in similar packaging. It is up to the purchaser or store employee to identify whether the particular good is compatible with the particular system. Often the store employee isn't properly trained, or a customer is in a hurry. As such, the store employee or customer may retrieve the wrong item due to ignorance or oversight.
Heretofore, security containers which hold these goods have provided no indication of the style or compatibility of the goods contained therein. These security containers are generally of the “clam-shell” style, which accept and hold the goods between two portions which are locked together. The goods are generally displayed through a transparent portion, and the only indication of the compatibility is on the packaging for the goods. Oftentimes the print is small, or different manufacturers provide the compatibility information in different places on the goods, so the employee is left to search all over the goods, front and back, to determine the compatibility.
Further, during a particularly busy part of the day or during a holiday rush, retailers are typically understaffed or retail associates from other departments are rotated to the busier departments to assist customers. Thus, a retail associate may not be aware of the slight differences in the items, or may not be able to discern these differences quickly. Retail establishments are constantly trying to make shopping more efficient for busy customers, while maintaining a pleasant customer experience. Requiring a customer to wait for the retail associate to study the item, or requiring the customer to return an item to receive the appropriate style is wholly inefficient and typically leads to customer agitation and a poor shopping experience.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide a security container which readily visually indicates compatibility information about the goods contained therein to the viewer.